Heilung
by Black Zora
Summary: Ein misslungener Todesserauftrag. Severus, verletzt und hilflos, wird von der Familie seines letzten Opfers entführt. Doch als Vergeltung fordern sie nicht seinen Tod, sondern sein Leben ... Warnung: keine leichte Kost. Achtung: Abgebrochen!
1. Ein Auftrag und seine Folgen

**Heilung**

XIXIXIXIXIX

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

XIXIXIXIXIX

**Kapitel 1**

**Ein Auftrag und seine Folgen**

_Schmerz._

Er schwebte in einem rot brodelnden Nebelfeld.

_Schmerz. _

Scharf wie ein Messer, allumfassend wie die Luft, die ihn umgab.

Severus machte eine winzige Bewegung – die wütende Reaktion seiner aufbrüllenden Nerven ließ ihn nach Atem ringen. Sein ganzer Körper schien nur noch aus Schmerz zu bestehen.

„Hilf mir, ihn hochzuheben!"

Eine körperlose Stimme, die irgendwie durch den roten Nebel zu ihm drang. Er fühlte, wie er an Beinen und Armen gepackt wurde. Wie eine Springflut raste die Pein über ihn hinweg, bis sie sich in einem gellenden Schrei entlud. Severus hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Schmerzen noch schlimmer werden könnten – er hatte sich getäuscht.

„Vorsichtig, Mann!"

Doch die Warnung half nicht viel. Der Schmerz wurde unerträglich, als sie ihn vom Boden hochhoben. Severus brüllte. Eine Welle der Qual schlug über ihm zusammen und riss ihn ins Bodenlose hinab.

XIXIXIXIXIX

„Hallo? Kannst du mich hören?"

Da war etwas Warmes auf seiner Schulter, das leichten Druck ausübte. Eine Hand. Severus blinzelte benommen, um den wabernden Nebel vor seinen Augen zu vertreiben. Er vermisste etwas. Irgendwie sollte da etwas sein ... Dann begriff er, dass es der Schmerz war, der ihm fehlte. Langsam wurde sein Blick klarer. Eine dunkle Gestalt zeichnete sich verschwommen vor seinen Augen ab. Er blinzelte erneut und ihre Konturen wurden deutlicher. Es war eine Frau, kräftig und untersetzt gebaut, gehüllt in einen dunkelgrauen Umhang. Als sie sich über ihn beugte, streifte eine Strähne ihres langen kastanienbraunen Haars über sein Gesicht.

„Wie fühlst du dich? Hast du noch Schmerzen?" Eine tiefe, warme Stimme.

Mühsam schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Er wollte antworten, doch seine Zunge war klebrig und geschwollen, sie gehorchte ihm nicht. Eine kräftige Hand schob sich unter seinen Rücken und half ihm auf. Eine zweite Hand drückte ihm einen tönernen Becher an die Lippen.

„Trink!", befahl die Frau leise, während sie ihn abschätzend musterte. Ihre Augen waren schmal und von tiefen Schatten umgeben, die Iris hatte eine unbestimmbare Farbe zwischen Gelbgrün und Ocker.

Dankbar schluckte Severus die warme Flüssigkeit. Es war Kräutertee, und seine geübten Sinne erkannten Mädesüß, Himbeerblätter und Ringelblume – unter anderem. Er glaubte, einen Hauch von Fingerhut zu schmecken und schauderte zurück. Wollte sie ihn vergiften? Ein dünnes Lächeln trat auf ihre Lippen, als seine Augen unsicher zu den ihren huschten.

„Du hast es rausgeschmeckt? Ja, es sind auch Giftpflanzen drin, aber du solltest selbst am besten wissen, dass die Dosis das Gift macht. Ich musste dir einen starken Trank gegen die Schmerzen verabreichen, mit Bilsenkraut und Stechapfel, und jetzt gebe ich dir Fingerhut, um dein Herz zu stärken – damit es unter den Beruhigungsmitteln nicht schlappmacht."

Severus bedachte sie mit einem letzten zweifelnden Blick, dann leerte er schicksalsergeben den Becher. Sollte sie ihn doch vergiften, wenn sie wollte. Ihm war es gleich. Der Tee rann durch seine Kehle und verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme in seinem Magen.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er, als er ausgetrunken hatte. Normalerweise hätte er eine Fremde gesiezt, es sei denn, er befand sich hinter der Maske des Todessers und war beauftragt, sie zu töten oder zu quälen. Doch die Frau hatte ihn geduzt und darum würde er es ebenso halten –schon allein, um einen gleichen Rang ihr gegenüber einzufordern. Obwohl er dazu augenscheinlich in keiner günstigen Position war.

„Du kannst mich Feli nennen."

„Ich bin" –

„Ich weiß, wer du bist", unterbrach sie ihn brüsk und über ihre Augen huschte ein eisiger Schatten, der Severus die Nackenhaare aufstellte. Ihre Stimme war deutlich kälter geworden, als sie hinzufügte: „Ich weiß es nur zu gut. Ihr wart im Haus meiner Schwester Amra, hörst du, Severus Snape? Rhia, das ist meine andere Schwester, ihr Mann Dario, mein Mann Joshua und ich sind zu spät gekommen. Amra war schon tot. Auch ihre drei Kinder waren tot. Ich musste meinen Schwager Brian mit eigenen Händen töten, um ihn von seinen Qualen zu erlösen. Ich weiß sehr gut, wer du bist, Severus Snape", wiederholte sie nachdrücklich.

Entsetzen packte ihn, als die Erinnerung mit brutaler Plötzlichkeit über ihn hereinbrach. Da war ein Auftrag gewesen ... Er und vier weitere Todesser waren zu Brian und Amra Leforge geschickt worden, mit dem Befehl, aus dem jungen Auror alle Informationen herauszufoltern, die sie kriegen konnten und anschließend ihn und seine komplette Familie auszulöschen. Sie hatten die beiden im Schlaf überrascht, das Paar hatte keine Chance gehabt. Severus hatte die Aktion geleitet und seinen Begleitern erlaubt, sich zuerst über Brians Frau herzumachen, um seine Auskunftsfreudigkeit zu erhöhen. Zwar hatte der junge Auror geredet, Amra damit aber nicht retten können. Vor Brians Augen war sie elend krepiert, nackt und geschändet und vor Schmerzen schreiend, nachdem ihr einer der jüngeren Todesser den Bauch aufgeschlitzt hatte. Die Kinder hatten zusehen müssen, so erstarrt vor Angst und Entsetzen, dass sie nicht einmal hatten weinen können. Das jüngste, ein Mädchen, war gerade drei oder vier Jahre alt gewesen, der Junge vielleicht sechs und die älteste Tochter neun oder zehn. Als sich einer seiner Gefährten diesem Mädchen hatte zuwenden wollen, hatte Severus alle drei Kinder mit dem Avada-Kedavra-Fluch getötet. Das hatte er dann doch nicht zulassen können.

Brian Leforge hatte sich heulend und brüllend vor Wut und Schmerz am Boden gekrümmt. Er war nicht nur von zahlreichen Cruciatusflüchen getroffen worden, sondern auch von ganz ordinären Tritten und Schlägen. Nachdem sie seine Familie getötet hatten, hatte er gar nichts mehr sagen wollen und Severus hatte zu eher speziellen Methoden, einigen von ihm selbst entwickelten Folterflüchen, greifen müssen. Es war nicht mehr viel von Brian übrig gewesen, als sie sich schließlich zum Gehen gewandt hatten. Ein Avada Kedavra war er ihnen nicht wert gewesen, in zwei oder drei Stunden würde er an den Folgen der Folter krepiert sein und falls die andere Seite ihn vorher fand, würde er weder in der Lage sein, eine Aussage zu machen – dazu fehlte ihm schlicht die Zunge –, noch würde ihn der geschickteste Heiler retten können.

Sie hatten sich gerade mit ein paar bösen Witzen in Richtung des sterbenden Aurors verabschiedet, da waren plötzlich die beiden Türen aufgeflogen und, begleitet von den bunten Lichtblitzen zahlreicher Flüche, mehrere Personen in den Raum gestürmt. Wer auch immer sie gewesen waren, sie hatten keine Hemmungen gehabt, die Unverzeihlichen anzuwenden. Zwei von Severus' Gefährten waren sofort tot gewesen, ein dritter war von einem Lähmzauber zu Boden geworfen worden. Severus und Mercutio, der letzte außer ihm verbliebene Todesser, hatten sich ein wildes Gefecht mit den Eindringlingen geliefert, waren letztlich aber chancenlos gewesen. Severus war von zwei Flüchen in Brust und Bauch getroffen worden und unter furchtbaren Schmerzen an der Wand zusammengesackt. Er hatte noch erkennen können, dass zwei der Angreifer Frauen waren, beide mit langen Haaren, die in dem mit Magie überladenen Raum knisternd um ihre Köpfe wehten, die eine mit kastanienbraunem, die andere mit schwarzem Haar. Die Schwarzhaarige war auf ihn zugestürzt wie eine von Rabenfedern gekrönte Rachegöttin, das Gesicht von Hass und Schmerz verzerrt. Er hatte einen heftigen Tritt in die Brust gespürt und die Frau schrill schreien hören. Alles war schwarz geworden und er war in die Finsternis hinabgestürzt.

Eisige Kälte erfüllte Severus, als er Feli jetzt fixierte wie eine schreckensstarre Maus die lauernde Katze. Sie erwiderte den Blick kühl und ruhig. Nach wenigen Sekunden musste er seine Augen abwenden.

„Warum habt ihr mich am Leben gelassen?", krächzte er mühsam.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln trat auf Felis Lippen. „Dein Tod hätte uns nicht genügt. All deine ... _Mitmörder_ sind tot und wir wissen, dass du diese ... _Aktion_ geleitet hast. So viel konnten wir aus deinem letzten Kumpel noch rausquetschen, bevor er leider, leider gestorben ist. Dein Tod wäre eine eher unbefriedigende Antwort auf das, was du Amra, Brian und den Kindern angetan hast, weißt du?"

Severus schluckte mühsam. Der Schmerz, den er bisher erfahren hatte, würde nichts sein im Vergleich zu der Hölle, die ihm nun bevorstand. Er schloss die Augen, riss sie aber erschrocken wieder auf, als ihre Hand leicht seine Schulter berührte. Feli schien ihm die Gedanken vom Gesicht abzulesen und schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Du irrst dich", sagte sie traurig. „Wir werden dich nicht foltern."

Erleichtert seufzte er auf. Dann also doch der Tod. „Beende es", bat er leise.

Feli schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Du hast mich nicht verstanden. Ich sagte bereits, dass dein Tod nicht genügen würde, um das wieder gut zu machen, was du und deine Freunde meiner Familie angetan haben. Das Einzige, was _annähernd_ zur Wiedergutmachung taugt, ist dein Leben. Dein _ganzes _Leben."

Severus sah sie verunsichert an. Er begriff nicht.

_Wie kann sie mein Leben fordern, ohne mich töten zu wollen?_

Feli lächelte dünn, als sie seine Verwirrung bemerkte. „Was ich meine, Severus, ist, dass dein Leben zukünftig uns gehören wird. Meiner Familie. Vielleicht auch den Familien anderer Opfer von dir und deinesgleichen. Du wirst in Zukunft all deine Kräfte und Fähigkeiten rückhaltlos in unsere Dienste stellen. Vielleicht gelingt es dir so, zumindest einen Teil deiner Schuld abzutragen."

Severus starrte sie verblüfft an, während er sich bemühte, das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Sein Leben im Dienst ihrer Familie – wie stellte sie sich das vor? Sollte er eine Art menschlicher Hauself werden?

„Wir werden dir alles erklären – später. Aber zunächst einmal musst du schlafen. Dario und ich haben dich mit zwei ziemlich bösen Flüchen erwischt und es wird dauern, bis du dich davon erholt hast. Außerdem konnten wir Rhia nicht rechtzeitig stoppen – sie hat dir ganz schön zugesetzt. Drei deiner Rippen sind gebrochen und der rechte Lungenflügel ist perforiert – unter anderem. Ich kenne mich nicht ausreichend aus mit Heilzaubern, ich konnte deine Wunden nur konventionell versorgen und dir Kräuter gegen die Schmerzen geben. Wir müssen auf Joshua warten – mein Mann ist Heiler. Aber ich weiß nicht, wann sie ihn aus dem St Mungo's entlassen, einer deiner ... _Kameraden _hat ihn übel erwischt. Einen anderen Heiler können wir natürlich nicht holen, nicht für einen Todesser, der offiziell gar nicht hier sein dürfte. Du wirst die Schmerzen wohl noch ein paar Tage aushalten müssen. Also schlaf jetzt lieber, solange die Kräuter noch wirken."

Tatsächlich fühlte Severus sich schrecklich müde. Außerdem bot der Schlaf eine willkommene Möglichkeit, Furcht und Verwirrung zu entfliehen. Er ließ sich tiefer in die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. Mit einem Hauch von Verunsicherung spürte er, wie Feli die Decken um ihn her feststopfte. Dann fühlte er plötzlich ihre Hand auf seiner Stirn und zuckte heftig zurück.

„Schlaf, Severus. Fürs Erste bist du hier sicher." Feli strich ihm sanft das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Dann hörte er Schritte, eine Tür, die leise geschlossen wurde. Eine Weile zwang er sich noch dazu, wach zu bleiben. Doch endlich überwand die Erschöpfung seine Angst. Severus atmete tief durch und entspannte sich. Dann schlief er ein.

XIXIXIXIXIX


	2. Die Rache der Falkin

**Heilung **

XIXIXIXIXIX

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

XIXIXIXIXIX

_Authors Notes: _

_Achtung, dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich brutal! _

XIXIXIXIXIX

**Kapitel 2**

**Die Rache der Falkin**

Severus erwachte aus tiefem, traumlosen Schlaf, weil sich etwas schmerzhaft in seine Halsbeuge bohrte. Benommen öffnete er die Augen – und sah sich dem zornigen Gesicht einer schwarzhaarigen Frau gegenüber, das nur Zentimeter über dem seinen schwebte. Erschrocken zuckte er zurück. Doch er konnte ihr nicht ausweichen: Leider lag er auf dem Rücken und das Bett unter ihm machte einen ziemlich soliden Eindruck.

„So, da bist du also wieder wach", zischte sie wütend. Ein feiner Regen aus Speicheltröpfchen benetzte sein Gesicht. Gleichzeitig verstärkte sich der Druck in seiner Halsbeuge. Severus schielte vorsichtig zur Seite, in der Erwartung, einen Zauberstab, ein Messer oder etwas ähnlich Erfreuliches zu sehen, doch stattdessen erkannte er, dass die Frau ihm einen sehr spitzen Fingernagel in die Haut bohrte.

„Sie müssen Rhia sein", krächzte Severus, vergeblich um einen höflichen und ruhigen Tonfall bemüht. Ein wütendes Fauchen war die Antwort.

„Ganz recht, ich bin Rhia. Und wenn es nach mir ginge, dann würdest du jetzt nicht in diesem gemütlichen warmen Bett liegen, während Amra sich in einem kalten Erdloch mit ihren Eingeweiden zudecken darf!" Ihre schwarzen Augen sprühten förmlich Funken vor Zorn. „Andererseits", zischte sie böse, „ist meine liebe Schwester Feli für zwei Tage zu Brians Familie gereist. Joshua liegt immer noch im St Mungo's. Mein Mann ist auch gerade außer Haus. Das heißt, wir zwei sind ganz allein miteinander. Möglich, dass ich einfach die Kontrolle über mich verliere. Ich bin ein sehr impulsiver Mensch, weißt du." Abrupt richtete sie sich auf und beendete endlich ihre Fingernagelattacke auf die empfindliche Haut seines Halses.

Severus stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und stemmte mühsam seinen Oberkörper in die Höhe. Er fühlte sich erbärmlich schwach und ausgeliefert.

„Was könnte ich wohl alles mit dir anstellen in vier Stunden?" Ein rachsüchtiges Lächeln lag auf Rhias Lippen. Ihr Gesicht war vollkommen von bösem Triumph erfüllt. Plötzlich erinnerte sie Severus ungemein an Bellatrix Lestrange – was ihn nicht eben ruhiger werden ließ.

„Ihr habt Amra vergewaltigt. Alle fünf?", fragte sie lauernd.

Rasch schüttelte Severus den Kopf. „Ich nicht", erwiderte er heiser.

Rhia sah ihn scharf an. „Und warum nicht? Warst du dir vielleicht zu fein dazu? War dir meine Schwester nicht gut genug?" Ihre Stimme klirrte vor Wut.

Severus wurde plötzlich klar, dass nichts, was er sagen würde, sie beschwichtigen konnte. Und letztlich hatte sie Recht: Es war egal, was er selber getan, was er befohlen und was er einfach nur zugelassen hatte: Es änderte nichts am Ergebnis. Resigniert ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Er hatte ohnehin nicht geglaubt, ohne weitere Schmerzen davonzukommen. Immerhin hatte er einen kurzen Aufschub gehabt und sich etwas erholen dürfen, bevor sie ihn folterten.

„Vielleicht", fauchte Rhia, „sollte ich dich schlicht kastrieren für das, was ihr gemacht habt!" Mit einem Ruck riss sie ihm die Decke vom Körper. Severus hatte nicht gewusst, dass er darunter so gut wie nackt war. Er trug lediglich eine Unterhose und seine Brust war komplett bandagiert – wobei man das wohl kaum als Kleidung bezeichnen konnte. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich entsetzlich schutzlos. Außerdem war ihm kalt. Gegen seinen Willen begann er zu zittern.

„Aaach, du hast doch nicht etwa Angst?", höhnte Rhia. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere hielt sie plötzlich ein Messer in der Hand. Severus wurde mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass sie ihre Drohung sehr wohl wahr machen könnte. Quälend langsam senkte sie die Klinge auf seinen nackten Bauch und fuhr damit spielerisch über seine Haut. Die Berührung des eisigen Metalls ließ ihn erbeben.

„Oder soll ich dir vielleicht lieber den Bauch aufschlitzen? Wenn ich es geschickt mache und keine Hauptschlagader treffe, kannst du deine Eingeweide locker ein paar Stunden betrachten, ehe du verreckst. Und was habt ihr eigentlich mit Brian angestellt? Ich kenne zwar eure Folterflüche nicht, aber vielleicht reicht ja auch ein einfaches Incendio, um dir so prächtige Brandwunden zu verschaffen, wie mein Schwager sie hatte. Und mit einem Messer kann man auch hübsche Muster in einen Körper schneiden – man braucht nicht unbedingt Magie dafür." Ohne Vorwarnung verstärkte sie den Druck der Klinge. Severus keuchte auf vor Schreck und Schmerz. Sekunden später spürte er, wie warmes Blut über seinen Bauch lief und an seinen Flanken hinunterrieselte. Ganz so klein konnte die Verletzung nicht sein.

Mit einem verträumten Ausdruck betrachtete seine Feindin die blutende Wunde. Ein Lächeln erhellte ihr vorher so grimmiges Gesicht. Ihre Stimme wurde sanft. „Weißt du, Severus, ich hatte eben eine hervorragende Idee." Nachdenklich tauchte sie einen Finger in sein Blut und begann, ihm ein Muster auf den Bauch zu malen. „Wir haben eine Art Familienwappen, weißt du", murmelte sie geistesabwesend. „Eigentlich kein richtiges Wappen, und es ist auch nur für uns Schwestern gedacht. Amra hat es entworfen. Es besteht aus unseren drei Schutztieren. Amras Tier war die Hirschkuh. Sie war immer die Sanfteste von uns, musst du wissen. Es gab nur einen einzigen Streitpunkt zwischen ihr und Brian, und das war die Art, wie das Ministerium die gefangenen Todesser behandelt. Hatte immer Mitleid mit euch, die gute Amra. Fand Askaban grausam und den Kuss der Dementoren unmenschlich."

Severus schluckte mühsam.

„Felis Tier ist die Wildkatze. Meines ist die Falkin." Rhia hörte auf zu malen und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich hätte dich getötet, Severus. Vielleicht nicht einmal sofort. Auch unsere Männer waren dafür, deine erbärmliche Existenz zu beenden. Du hast es allein Felis Fürsprache zu verdanken, dass du noch am Leben bist. Sie meinte, es sei die beste Art, das Andenken unserer sanftmütigen Schwester zu ehren."

Ein eisiges Rinnsal tröpfelte seine Wirbelsäule hinab, schlängelte sich durch seine Adern und staute sich um sein Herz und in der Magengegend. Severus hatte Angst. Er hatte wirklich und wahrhaftig Angst vor dieser Frau. Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, dieses Gefühl größtenteils überwunden zu haben. Er fürchtete den Tod nicht und der Schmerz war ihm ein vertrauter Begleiter – körperlicher wie seelischer Schmerz. Aber jetzt hatte er Angst. Rhia erkannte es und lächelte befriedigt.

„Du fürchtest dich? Das ist gut. Auch Amra hatte sicher schreckliche Angst, als ihr das mit ihr gemacht habt. Sie war ein so freundlicher und naiver Mensch, hat immer versucht, in allem und jedem das Gute zu sehen. Sie hat sich nicht vorstellen können, dass Menschen wirklich böse sein können. Dachte immer, mit einem beschwichtigenden Lächeln und ein paar verständnisvollen Worten müsste auch der grausamste Killer zu stoppen sein. Sie war wirklich ein sanftes und friedliches Geschöpf."

Rhia beugte sich über seinen Kopf. Unwillkürlich zuckte Severus zurück. Doch sie strich ihm nur einige schwarze Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Er spürte sein eigenes, klebriges Blut an ihren Fingern. „Aber ich, Severus, bin nicht sanft. – Ich kann nur hoffen, dass dir das hier eine Lehre sein wird." Sie trat zurück und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Petrificus totalus!"

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war Severus völlig gelähmt und steif wie ein Brett. Die Angst wurde zur Panik und brauste wie eine wütende Gletscherwasserflut durch seinen Körper. Das Entsetzen nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Das Einzige, was er noch bewegen konnte, waren seine Augen. Er kniff sie zu.

„Ah nein, ich will, dass du zusiehst! _Vidi_!" Seine Augen wurden schmerzhaft weit aufgerissen und blickten nun stur geradeaus. Energisch stopfte Rhia ihm ein Kissen hinter den Kopf, so dass er genau auf seinen durch den Versteinerungszauber angespannten Bauch starren musste. Um seinen Nabel hatte sich eine kleine Blutpfütze gebildet. Ein kunstvolles rotes Muster erstreckte sich ringsum.

„Dann wollen wir mal", sagte Rhia lächelnd. Sie klang jetzt sehr freundlich – aber das machte es fast noch schlimmer. Langsam und konzentriert setzte sie die Spitze des Messers auf eine der verschlungenen Linien. Severus spürte, wie die Klinge seine Haut zerschnitt und keuchte auf vor Schmerz.

_Es ist nur ein Messer. Kein Crucio. Nur ein Messer. Nicht so schlimm ... Nicht so schlimm ... _

Rhia sprach einen Dauer-Reinigungszauber, damit das Blut sofort verschwand und sie nicht in ihrer Arbeit störte. Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, den brennenden Schmerz zu ignorieren.

_Nicht schreien ... Nicht Schreien ... _

Aber der Schmerz wurde immer schlimmer – und dann schrie er doch, ein stummer Entsetzensschrei, der durch den Petrificus in seinem Körper gefangen blieb, anschwoll, bis er Severus' Geist vollkommen ausfüllte und endlich, nach quälend langer Zeit, in seinem Kopf implodierte.

Stille.

XIXIXIXIXIX

„Enervate!" Grob wurde Severus aus der Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit gerissen und tauchte benommen in die Realität zurück. Rhia stand grinsend über ihn gebeugt und wischte sich die blutigen Hände an einem Tuch ab. „Ich bin fertig. Kannst es dir gerne ansehen." Sie klang jetzt viel ruhiger und aus ihren Augen war das hasserfüllte Funkeln verschwunden. Offenbar hatte sie sich etwas abreagiert. An ihm.

Severus stellte fest, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte, auch wenn er am ganzen Körper bebte. Die Haut auf seinem Bauch brannte, als hätte jemand ein Feuer darauf entzündet. Mühsam versuchte er, sich auf seine zitternden Hände zu stützen, aber sie versagten ihm den Dienst. Er sank wieder zurück aufs Bett. Rhia packte ihn unter den Achseln und zog ihn hoch. Die Bewegung peitschte eine neue Welle des Schmerzes durch seinen Körper. Es war nicht nur sein Bauch, auch die Rippen und überhaupt alles in ihm protestierte energisch gegen die grobe Behandlung. Severus stöhnte gequält und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Wenn Rhia ihn nicht immer noch aufrecht gehalten hätte, wäre er sofort wieder in sich zusammengesunken. Voll unguter Ahnungen öffnete er die Augen und starrte an sich herab. Sein Bauch war überzogen von einem feinen roten Linienmuster. Die Schnitte bluteten nicht mehr, aber sie waren eindeutig noch offen.

„Ich habe einen kleinen Trick angewandt, damit Felis Mann sie nicht einfach weghexen kann", raunte Rhia in sein Ohr. „Er wird sie ganz langsam und konventionell heilen müssen, und es wird eine hübsche Narbe zurückbleiben – etwa so wie _die da_." Unsanft packte sie seinen linken Arm und hielt ihm das schwarze Brandmal der Todesser unter die Nase. „Eigentlich hätte ich nicht zulassen dürfen, dass du in Ohnmacht fällst, aber ich war so in meine Arbeit vertieft ... Nun, wie gefällt's dir?"

Severus starrte benommen auf seinen Bauch. Das Bild stand auf dem Kopf, natürlich. Konzentriert betrachtete er es, bis die verschlungenen Linien einen Sinn ergaben. Eine stilisierte Hirschkuh stand rechts auf seinem Bauch, an ihrer Seite saß eine große Wildkatze und über dem Kopf des Raubtiers schwebte mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen ein Falke in der Luft – das hieß, eigentlich schwebte er links über seinem Bauchnabel. Das Trio war umgeben von einem Kranz aus Blätterranken. Efeu, wenn er sich nicht täuschte. „Sehr hübsch", sagte Severus matt.

Rhia ließ ihn zurück in die Kissen gleiten, wofür er ihr sehr dankbar war, auch wenn es ihm erneute Schmerzen verursachte. Kurze Zeit darauf spürte Severus, wie etwas Feuchtes auf seinem Bauch ausgebreitet wurde. Er hob vorsichtig den Kopf. Rhia hatte ein Tuch über ihr „Kunstwerk" gebreitet, das mit irgendeiner dunklen Flüssigkeit getränkt war.

„Blutwurz-Tinktur mit so allerlei anderem", erklärte sie in aufgeräumtem Plauderton. „Erstens, damit sich die Wunde nicht entzündet, denn das würde Feli aufregen. Zweitens, damit du nicht an der Bettdecke festklebst, denn das würde mich aufregen, weil ich dein Zeug waschen muss. Drittens habe ich da was reingemischt, das die Konturen meines Werkes etwas verstärken wird." Sie legte zwei dicke Wolltücher über den feuchten Lappen. Dann deckte sie Severus wieder zu. Erleichtert fühlte er die angenehme Wärme um seinen Körper. Das nasse Tuch mit Was-auch-immer linderte das Feuer auf seiner Haut und er spürte, wie er wieder müde wurde. „Memme!", hörte er gerade noch Rhias spöttische Stimme, dann sank er erschöpft in die Schwärze hinab.

XIXIXIXIXIX


	3. Der Ehemalige

**Heilung**

XIXIXIXIXIX

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

XIXIXIXIXIX

**Kapitel 3**

**Der Ehemalige**

Als Severus das nächste Mal erwachte, saß ein Mann an seinem Bett. Severus war noch zu benommen, um sich geistesgegenwärtig weiter schlafend zu stellen und so bemerkte der andere sofort, dass er wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Rasch rückte der Fremde seinen Stuhl näher heran, so dass Severus ihn besser sehen konnte. Sein Blick fiel auf ein hageres Gesicht eher südländischen Typs, bronzene Haut, braune Augen, ein kräftiger Unterkiefer. Der Mann hatte langes, dunkelbraunes Haar, das er offen trug. Irgendwie kam er Severus vage vertraut vor.

„Dario Ivanesco", knurrte sein Besucher.

Er sah aus wie Ende zwanzig, Anfang dreißig, gut möglich, dass Severus ihn früher einmal unterrichtet hatte. „Kennen wir uns?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Sein Gegenüber nickte grimmig. „Ich hatte das _Vergnügen_, dich in den letzten beiden Schuljahren in Zaubertränke zu haben, ja. Meine Frau Rhia ist zwei Jahre älter als ich, hat dich so gerade eben verpasst, die Glückliche. Hättest mir beinah meine Zukunft als Auror versaut, hab meinen UTZ in Zaubertränke nur knapp geschafft. Schon damals gab's Gerüchte über deine angebliche Vergangenheit bei den Todessern. Nur dass es wohl keine Gerüchte waren – und auch keine reine Vergangenheit", stellte Dario ironisch fest.

Severus fühlte sich wieder sehr unwohl in seiner Haut. Nun saß er auch noch einem Auror gegenüber, der obendrein ein ehemaliger Schüler von ihm war. Obwohl Rachegelüste aus Schulzeiten wahrscheinlich kaum ins Gewicht fielen gegenüber denen für seine neueren Taten. Zu dieser Art von Unbehagen kamen noch die brennenden Schmerzen auf seinem Bauch und das dumpfe Pochen in seinem restlichen Körper. Langsam wurde er auch hungrig. Und da war noch ein anderes unangenehmes Gefühl – er musste ziemlich dringend aufs Klo. Peinliche Situation.

„Ähm, Dario, hören Sie", begann Severus nervös, „Sie könnten mir nicht zufällig ..." – Rhias Mann hob fragend eine Augenbraue – „ ... äh, auf die Toilette helfen?"

Jetzt hob sich auch die zweite Augenbraue. Ein spöttisches Grinsen trat auf Darios Gesicht. „Klar doch, _Herr Professor_. Wie fit bist du denn? Kannst du laufen?"

„Ich ... ich bin mir nicht sicher." Prüfend stützte Severus sich auf seine Hände und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie sein Gewicht trugen – gerade so eben. Dario erhob sich und packte seine Beine, um sie über den Bettrand zu ziehen und ihm so beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Dabei wurde Severus' Bauch gestreckt. Glühender Schmerz schoss durch seine Nervenbahnen und machte sich in einem gequälten Schrei Luft.

Erschrocken ließ Dario ihn los.„Was ist mit dir?" Er wartete die Antwort nicht ab, schlug gleich die Decke auf, die noch halb über Severus' Bauch lag. Sein Blick fiel auf Rhias Wolltücher. „Stimmt was nicht mit deinem Bauch?", fragte er, indem er die Tücher vorsichtig abhob. „Ist das noch gegen die Fluchschä-." Mitten im Wort brach er ab und sog scharf die Luft ein. „Mann! Was ist denn das?!" Fasziniert streckte Dario die Hand nach dem blutigen Muster aus. Severus hielt den Atem an und bereitete sich auf neuerliche Schmerzen vor. Als er Severus' furchtsame Anspannung registrierte, hielt der Auror im letzten Moment inne. „War das etwa Rhia?" Seine Stimme klang rau.

Severus nickte stumm.

„Mann, Wahnsinn! Feli wird sie umbringen!" Dario sah Severus unbehaglich an. „Dir muss ja jede Bewegung höllische Schmerzen bereiten. So kann ich dich auf gar keinen Fall zur Toilette bringen."

Rhias Mann bückte sich und kramte suchend unter dem Bett herum. Nach einer halben Minute tauchte er wieder auf, einen rosa geblümten Nachttopf mit Deckel in der Hand. Severus starrte ihn schockiert an. Er sollte _dieses Ding_ benutzen?!

Dario grinste mitfühlend. „Nun komm schon, Mann, das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Ich hab drei kleine Kinder."

Flehend sah Severus zu ihm auf. „Könnten Sie mir nicht einfach was gegen die Schmerzen geben? Dann schaff ich's schon bis zur Toilette ...", flüsterte er beschwörend.

Dario schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Auf gar keinen Fall. Die Schnitte sind verdammt tief und ich werde nicht riskieren, dass noch mehr von dir kaputt geht, wenn wir dich unnötig bewegen. Ende der Diskussion", verkündete er bestimmt, als Severus widersprechen wollte. Bevor der Todesser sich von seinem ersten Schrecken erholt hatte, wurde er ganz abgedeckt. Dario half ihm, sich vorsichtig aufzusetzen und stopfte ihm mehrere Kissen in den Rücken. „Das wird jetzt wahrscheinlich weh tun", warnte er, packte Severus mit einem Arm um die Brust und zog ihn in die Höhe, während er ihm mit der anderen Hand rasch den Nachttopf unterschob. Es _tat_ weh und Severus war für einen Moment abgelenkt.

„Oh Shit, hätte ich fast vergessen." Ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, wurde er erneut angehoben. Eine Hand machte sich hektisch an seiner Unterhose zu schaffen.

„Nicht!", schrie Severus panisch und schlug die Hand weg.

Dario beugte sich über seine Schulter und starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Was ist los? Noch Jungfrau oder was?", fragte er belustigt.

„Das ist nicht witzig!", presste Severus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

‚_Wer will sehen_, _wie ich Schniefelus die Unterhose ausziehe?'_

„Mann, _Herr Professor,_ ich will dir doch nur helfen. Ich schau auch nicht hin", versprach der Auror augenzwinkernd. „Alleine rutscht du bloß wieder vom Pott runter, du hast noch nicht genug Kraft in den Armen, um dich richtig abzustützen. Außerdem müsstest du deinen Bauch durchdrücken und ich glaube nicht, dass das angenehm für dich wäre."

„Nein!"

Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich an. Dann sah Severus, wie sich etwas in Darios Augen veränderte. Auch sein Gesicht bekam einen harten Zug, der vorher nicht dagewesen war. „Ob Amra sich vielleicht geschämt hat, hat dich ja auch nicht interessiert, oder?", stellte Dario eisig fest. Er packte den Todesser wieder um die Brust und zog ihm mit einem Ruck die Unterhose herunter. Dann ließ er ihn zurück auf den Nachttopf sinken.

Severus fühlte sich, als müsse er vor Scham sterben. Sein Gesicht glühte, er zitterte vor Frust. Dario warf ihm einen zornigen, aber keineswegs beschämten Blick zu. Dann knallte er eine Rolle Klopapier neben Severus aufs Bett und knurrte: „Ich geh solange raus. Ruf mich, wenn du fertig bist." Die Tür fiel knallend ins Schloss und Severus war allein – allein mit seiner Scham und mit seiner Wut.

XIXIXIXIXIX


	4. He Man

**Heilung**

XIXIXIXIXIX

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

XIXIXIXIXIX

**Kapitel 4**

**He-Man**

Zwei Tage später saß Severus im Bett und lauschte angespannt auf einen heftigen Wortwechsel vor seiner Zimmertür. Feli war zurückgekommen, hatte ihn kurz untersucht und war nach einem ungläubigen Blick auf seinen malträtierten Bauch vor Zorn rauchend aus dem Zimmer gestürzt. Den erregten Stimmen nach zu urteilen, hatte sie ihre Schwester Rhia inzwischen gefunden. Auch Dario beteiligte sich an der Auseinandersetzung, offenbar auf Seiten seiner Frau.

Severus war heilfroh, dass Feli wieder da war. Die letzten beiden Tage war er von Rhia und Dario versorgt worden, was zahlreiche demütigende Szenen beinhaltet hatte. Auch wenn der Auror beherrschter war als seine Frau, hatte er zielsicher Severus' Schwächen und wunde Punkte ausfindig gemacht und bohrte gerne auf seine kalte und spöttische Art darin herum. Von seiner anfänglichen relativen Freundlichkeit war nichts übriggeblieben.

Nun, Severus konnte die beiden verstehen, sicher, und er erwartete auch nichts anderes von ihnen. Immerhin hatten sie ihm zu essen gegeben, ihn auf den Nachttopf gesetzt und seine Wunden versorgt – weit mehr, als er an ihrer Stelle zu tun bereit gewesen wäre. Dennoch hatte er mehr und mehr das Gefühl gehabt, dass sein Leben ernsthaft in Gefahr wäre, wenn Feli nicht bald zurückkäme.

Die plötzlich aufspringende Tür riss ihn abrupt aus seinen Gedanken. Ein hünenhafter Mann polterte ins Zimmer. Er war an die zwei Meter groß und wog locker hundert Kilo, die sich in beeindruckenden Muskelpaketen unter seinem karierten Hemd abzeichneten. Schwarze, kinnlange Locken umrahmten sein breites, von einem dichten Vollbart überwuchertes Gesicht. Durch das Gestrüpp waren nur kleine Flecken wettergegerbter Haut und ein Paar blitzender grüner Augen zu erkennen.

„So", grollte He-Man und war mit drei Schritten am Bett. „Du bist also unser kleiner Killer, ja? Der Frauenschlitzer, der Kindermörder, der Folterknecht?"

Severus hielt entsetzt den Atem an. Er war sich sicher, dass er gerade seinem Tod in die wutfunkelnden Augen sah. Mit einem Ruck wurde die Bettdecke zurückgerissen und er saß zitternd in seinem dünnen Nachthemd zu Füßen des Rachegottes. Der nächste Ruck galt eben diesem Nachthemd, das mit einem lauten Ratsch! in Stücke ging. Eine riesige Hand schubste ihn zurück und er landete, keuchend vor Schreck und Schmerz, auf dem Rücken. Prüfend fuhr die Pranke über seinen zerschnittenen Bauch. Die Verletzungen waren noch nicht verheilt und Severus sog scharf die Luft ein. Die Hand wurde zurückgezogen und machte sich jetzt an seinem Brustverband zu schaffen. Grummelnd rollte Muskelmann die Binden ab und betastete erstaunlich behutsam die gebrochenen Rippen. Es tat trotzdem weh und Severus konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Der Mann blickte auf. „Tut weh, ja?", knurrte er. Seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

Severus nickte keuchend.

„Das soll es auch!" He-Man drückte fester zu und Severus schnappte gequält nach Luft. „Von mir aus könnte das alles ruhig auf natürlichem Wege heilen – oder überhaupt nicht", grollte sein Gegenüber finster. „Von mir aus könntest du gerne tot sein."

„Das habe ich in den letzten Tagen schon öfter gehört", japste Severus in einem Anflug von selbstmörderischer Ironie. Die Antwort war ein leichter Prankenhieb auf seine gebrochenen Rippen, der ihm für einen Moment den Atem nahm und eine Menge hübscher bunter Sternchen vor seinen Augen funkeln ließ.

„Vorsicht, mein Freund", grunzte sein Peiniger warnend. „_Mach mich nicht wütend_, oder ich vergesse, worum meine Frau mich gebeten hat und schicke dich stattdessen auf eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr – auf einer sehr schmerzhaften Reiseroute."

Verblüfft starrte Severus ihn an. „Ihre Frau?! Feli?!"

„Exakt. Mein Name ist Joshua Cadway und _dies ist mein Haus_, Todesser."

Das war Joshua? Felis Mann?!

_Erstaunlich._

Dann hielt Joshua plötzlich einen Zauberstab in der Hand. Ein eisiges Feuer raste durch Severus' Körper und ließ ihn erstarren. Sein Herz tobte in den frostigen Flammen, trommelte wild gegen sein kaltes Gefängnis. Joshua schien diesen Augenblick zu genießen, seine Angst wie einen Labetrunk in sich einzuschlürfen. Ganz langsam senkte er den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Severus' Brust. Severus hielt den Atem an. Sein Blick klebte an der hölzernen Spitze, saugte die feine Maserung in sein Gehirn, die warme rötliche Farbe ...

_Mahagoni. Mahagoni. _

Das Wort steckte in seinem Geist fest, die Buchstaben wirbelten vor seinem inneren Auge.

_M-a-h-a-g-o-n-i ..._ _M-a-h-a-g-o ..._

Dann spürte er ein merkwürdiges Prickeln in der Brust und musste heftig husten. Das kribbelige Gefühl wanderte weiter in seine Rippen – und da begriff er: Joshua führte einen stummen Heilzauber durch.

_Er muss wirklich sehr gut sein,_ dachte Severus benommen, _wenn er ohne den Spruch laut zu sagen eine verletzte Lunge heilen und Knochen zusammenfügen kann. _

Das Prickeln verebbte. An Stelle der Schmerzen blieb nur ein dumpfes Pochen zurück.

„Danke", sagte Severus leise, unsicher.

„Bedank dich bei Feli", brummte Joshua. „Und beim Schicksal. Einer deiner Todesser-Kumpel hat mir einen heftigen Fluch verpasst, so dass ich erst mal drei Tage im St. Mungo's hatte, um mich ein bisschen zu beruhigen. Und Feli hat mich sehr, sehr vorsichtig auf den Umstand vorbereitet, dass sie zum ehrenden Andenken an ihre vergewaltigte, verstümmelte und ermordete Schwester, ihren gefolterten Schwager und ihre drei gemeuchelten Nichten und Neffen einen der Mörder in unserm Haus einquartiert hat!" Joshuas Stimme war immer lauter geworden, zuletzt schrie er fast und sein ganzer Körper vibrierte vor Zorn. Gerade machte Severus sich auf einen erneuten schmerzhaften Schlag gefasst – da ertönten hastige Schritte. Sekunden später erschien Feli neben ihrem Mann. Severus seufzte erleichtert und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.

„Mann, hast du heute ein Glück, Todesser", grummelte Joshua missmutig.

Feli stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihren Mann auf die Schulter – die höchste Stelle, die sie erreichen konnte. „Mach ihm nicht noch mehr Angst, Joshi, ich wette, davon hat er in den letzten zwei Tagen mehr als genug gehabt."

„Pfhh", machte _Joshi _und gab Severus einen ärgerlichen kleinen Schubs.

Feli beugte sich über Severus und begann behutsam, seinen nackten Bauch mit einer scharf riechenden Salbe einzureiben. Das Zeug brannte teuflisch und Severus biss die Zähne zusammen, um ein Keuchen zu unterdrücken.

„Rhia wollte mir nicht verraten, welchen Fluch sie angewandt hat, um eine magische Heilung unmöglich zu machen, aber es scheint auch so ganz gut zusammenzuwachsen. In einer Woche etwa dürfte es wieder in Ordnung sein. Du wirst allerdings für den Rest deines Lebens mit unserem Schwesternsiegel auf dem Bauch rumlaufen müssen, fürchte ich." Sie lächelte dünn.

Plötzlich stand Dario neben ihr. „Es gab Gerüchte im Ministerium, du hättest jahrelang für Dumbledore spioniert und dich erst letzten Sommer wieder auf die Seite von Du-weißt-schon-wem geschlagen – kurz bevor du Albus getötet hast. Ist da was dran?", fragte er in geschäftsmäßigem Ton.

Severus stöhnte innerlich. Sie wussten schon viel zu viel über ihn. Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und tastete nervös nach der Decke. Erstens war ihm kalt, zweitens fühlte er sich furchtbar verletzlich, wie er da fast nackt vor ihnen lag und alle drei unheildrohend auf ihn herabblickten. Feli bemerkte seine Not und deckte ihn kommentarlos zu.

„Die Gerüchte sind falsch", sagte Severus leise, indem er ihr dankbar zunickte. Mit einem Mal kam etwas von seiner alten Kälte und Selbstbeherrschung zu ihm zurück. „Der Einzige, der jemals ernsthaft davon überzeugt war, dass ich für Dumbledore spioniere, war Dumbledore selbst. Er war ein naiver alter Narr ... Wo immer er jetzt sein mag, ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass er bis heute glaubt, ich hätte im Interesse der ‚guten' Seite gehandelt, als ich ihn tötete – um meine Tarnung nicht auffliegen zu lassen, würde er wahrscheinlich argumentieren. Der arme alte Idiot – er hat immer an das Gute im Menschen geglaubt. Ein hoffnungsloser Idealist."

„Siehst du, was sag ich dir!", knurrte Joshua seine Frau an. „Der Typ ist ein eiskalter Killer. Völlig ohne Gewissensbisse."

„Ist er nicht!", zischte Feli und sah Severus drängend an.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Dann sagte Severus ruhig: „Dein Mann hat Recht, Feli. Ich _bin_ ein Killer. Ich_ habe _keine Gewissensbisse. Es macht mir nichts aus, zu foltern und zu morden." Er stockte kurz. „Es wäre vielleicht wirklich klüger, wenn ihr mich töten würdet", setzte er schließlich leise hinzu.

Als hätte er nur auf dieses Stichwort gewartet, zog Dario seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn entschlossen auf Severus' Herz. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Severus sah seinen Tod in Darios Augen. Diesmal war er bereit, statt der eisigen Flut breitete sich nur eine leichte Kälte in ihm aus. Der Auror öffnete den Mund, um den Todesfluch zu sprechen.

Doch da trat Feli zwischen sie. „Nein!", rief sie entschlossen und diesmal klang sie wütend. „Ihr werdet mir mein Experiment nicht versauen mit eurem Egoismus! Er ist krank, ich weiß es, und er kann geheilt werden! Wenn mir das gelingt, dann können wir auch die anderen heilen. Vielleicht, eines Tages, sogar Voldemort."

Die drei Männer sogen zischend den Atem ein.

„Du bist verrückt, Feli!", fauchte Dario und ließ den Zauberstab sinken.

„Vollkommen verrückt", bestätigte Severus.

„Eines Tages wirst du diese Entscheidung bereuen, Feli", knurrte Joshua.

„Ganz sicher", bekräftigte Severus.

Feli sah irritiert und zornig von einem zum anderen. Dann fauchte sie verärgert: „_Männer!_ Es ist doch zum _Kotzen_ mit euch! Ihr verbündet euch sogar noch miteinander gegen uns Frauen, wenn ihr euch gegenseitig umbringen wollt. _Männer!_ Alle raus hier!"

Dario und Joshua wandten sich eilig um und verließen schief grinsend den Raum. Severus wäre ihnen gerne gefolgt.

„Wir zwei", zischte Feli wütend, „sind noch nicht fertig miteinander, oh nein!" Sie riss ihm die Decke weg und klatschte eine große Menge der brennenden Salbe auf seinen Bauch. Severus stöhnte leise, was ein befriedigtes Grinsen auf Felis Gesicht trieb. „Das hast du von deinem Undank", knurrte sie grimmig und begann, das Zeug absichtlich grob über seine Wunden zu verteilen.

XIXIXIXIXIX


	5. Katzen und Falken

**Heilung**

XIXIXIXIXIX

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

XIXIXIXIXIX

**Kapitel 5**

**Katzen und Falken**

Severus saß auf einer Bank in der Sonne und schälte Erbsen. In reiner Handarbeit. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er seit zehn Tagen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen – so lange befand er sich bereits im Haus von Feli und Joshua Cadway. Die erste Woche hatte er komplett im Bett verbracht, seit drei Tagen durfte er aufstehen und sich nützlich machen. Damit er nicht floh, hatten sie ihn mit einer magischen Fessel belegt, er konnte weder disapparieren noch sich über einen Radius von zwanzig Metern um das Haus hinaus bewegen. Gespräche hatte es in diesen anderthalb Wochen kaum gegeben – nichts, was über das Notwendigste hinausgegangen wäre. Niemand, auch Feli nicht, hatte ihn gedrängt, sich über seine Rolle im Dunklen Orden, seinen Verrat und Mord an Dumbledore oder irgendeinen anderen Aspekt seines Lebens als Todesser zu äußern. Die meiste Zeit hatten sie ihn schlicht sich selbst überlassen – sich selbst und seinen Gedanken in seinem stillen, kühlen Krankenzimmer.

Das Cadway-Haus lag, so weit Severus das aus seiner eingeschränkten Perspektive beurteilen konnte, mitten im Wald. Ringsum erstreckte sich eine große Lichtung, es gab einen prächtigen Gemüse- und Blumengarten, alte Obstbäume und eine lang gestreckte Wiesenfläche. Ein kleiner Bach schlängelte sich durch das Gelände. Neben dem Haus stand eine uralte Linde und breitete schützend ihre Zweige über das Dach.

Mit einem plötzlichen Satz sprang eine der zahlreichen Hofkatzen neben Severus und rollte sich genüsslich über das sonnenwarme Holz der Bank. Es war ein schönes dreifarbiges Tier mit blassgrünen Augen und einem schlanken Körper, eine junge Katze. An diesem Tag hatte Severus zum ersten Mal die Erlaubnis erhalten, das Haus zu verlassen und in den zwei Stunden, die er nun schon auf dieser Bank saß, diverse Gemüse zerschnippelte und zum Trocknen oder Einmachen vorbereitete, hatte er bestimmt zwanzig verschiedene Katzen gezählt. Er vermutete, dass sie alle Feli gehörten – sofern man bei einer Katze überhaupt Besitzansprüche anmelden konnte.

Eine weiche Pfote haschte nach seiner Hand. Er blickte von seinen Erbsen auf und in die blassgrünen Augen, die ihn kritisch und durchdringend musterten.

„Ich habe keine Zeit zum Spielen. Ich muss arbeiten", teilte er der Katze leise mit.

Sie starrte ihn unbeeindruckt an. Severus starrte zurück. Die Katze gewann, er musste zuerst blinzeln. Seufzend legte er das Messer weg und streckte die Hand nach dem Tier aus. Sacht fuhr er über das seidige Fell, ertastete Knochen und Muskeln. Als er über die schmalen Schultern fuhr, räkelte sich die Katze und begann, leise zu schnurren. Aha, da hatte er wohl die richtige Stelle erwischt. Severus schob gedankenverloren die Schüssel mit den Erbsen von seinem Schoß und konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine neue Aufgabe. Die Katze dankte es ihm, indem sie sich auf den Rücken rollte und immer lauter schnurrte. Aus ihren halb geschlossenen Augen schien sie ihm verschwörerische Blicke zuzuwerfen.

„Na, hast du dich mit Fenna angefreundet?"

Severus zuckte zusammen und blickte hastig auf. Sechs Schritte von ihm entfernt stand Rhia und sah ihn mit einem provozierenden Lächeln an.

„Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wie du so lange als Todesser überlebt hast, wenn du so unvorsichtig bist und es nicht einmal merkst, wenn ich nur drei Meter vor dir stehe und dich minutenlang beobachte", bemerkte sie spöttisch.

Severus schwieg. Es war in der Tat beschämend, dass er sie nicht bemerkt hatte. Fenna streckte sich und setzte sich neben ihn. Die Katze starrte Rhia durchdringend an.

„Oh, wie ich sehe, bist du schon dabei, Allianzen zu schmieden, Todesser", kommentierte Rhia ironisch. „Nun, Feli würde es bestimmt als gutes Zeichen deuten, dass ihre Katzen dich mögen. Aber ich rate dir, _meinen_ Tieren lieber nicht zu nahe zu kommen."

„Und die wären?" Was immer sie auch an Ungeheuern ihr Eigen nannte, er würde einen weiten Bogen machen um alles, was Rhia gehörte.

„Falken natürlich. Falken und andere Greifvögel. – Willst du sie sehen?"

Severus zögerte kurz, dann nickte er.

Rhia stieß einen wilden, kreischenden Schrei aus. Eine Minute geschah gar nichts, dann ertönte ein fast unhörbares Sirren und etwa ein halbes Dutzend Greifvögel verschiedenster Art und Größe strichen auf sie zu. Der kleinste war ein Sperber, der größte ein prachtvoller Steinadler. Wie im Angriff stürzte der Sperber auf Rhia herab und landete dann sacht auf ihrer Schulter. Der riesige Adler ließ sich würdevoll auf dem Gartenzaun nieder. Seine bernsteingelben Augen musterten Severus misstrauisch, durchdringend. Ein Pärchen roter Milane landete auf den untersten Zweigen der alten Linde. Lautlos huschte ein zierlicher Turmfalke auf die Dachrinne. Zuletzt ließ sich ein nervöser Wespenbussard direkt neben Severus auf der Lehne der Bank nieder. Fenna maunzte den Vogel leise an, als würde sie einen alten Freund begrüßen.

„Beeindruckend", sagte Severus leise – und er meinte es auch so.

Rhia kniff die Augen zusammen, sah ihn scharf an. Dann nickte sie knapp. „Ja, das sind sie."

Hinter dem Haus wurden Stimmen laut, die langsam näher kamen. Severus lauschte nervös, er hörte Felis tiefe, warme Stimme heraus und Joshuas dröhnenden Bass. Aber da waren auch andere Stimmen, unbekannte Stimmen, die erregt, teils sogar aggressiv durcheinanderschwirrten. Eine schrille Frauenstimme klirrte über die anderen hinweg, ein heiserer Mann mit angespannter Tenorlage versuchte offenbar, sie zu beschwichtigen. Jetzt hörte Severus auch ihre Schritte, es waren viele, ungefähr zehn Personen, die sich da auf ihn und Rhia zu bewegten. Fahrig strich er Fenna über den Rücken, fingerte an seinen Roben herum.

Dann tauchten sie hinter den hohen Jasminbüschen auf, Feli an der Spitze, an ihrer Seite eine kleine, pummelige Frau in schreiend bunten Roben. Die Fremde hatte kurzes, strubbeliges graues Haar, das wild in alle Richtungen stand. Lebhaft gestikulierend, sprach sie erregt auf die Jüngere ein. Plötzlich blickte sie auf, sah Severus und blieb abrupt stehen. „Das ist er also", stellte sie mit rauer, tiefer Stimme fest.

Joshua bog um die Ecke, neben ihm ein Junge von vielleicht sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahren, der Hogwarts-Schulroben und eine dunkle Brille trug. Nach wenigen Augenblicken erinnerte Severus sich: Jonathan Brice. Er hatte den Jungen noch vor einem halben Jahr unterrichtet. Jonathan starrte ihn aus schmalen graugrünen Augen feindselig an, strich sich nervös das flachsblonde Haar aus dem bleichen, pickeligen Gesicht. Unmittelbar nach ihnen kam ein Paar in Severus' Sicht, eine schlanke, in ein elegantes mitternachtsblaues Kostüm gekleidete Hexe mit hochgesteckten rehbraunen Haaren und einem schmalen, versteinert wirkenden Gesicht, das von scharfen Linien und tiefen Schatten gezeichnet war. Der Mann an ihrer Seite war ebenfalls groß und gutaussehend, ein Araber mit lackschwarzem Haar, weichen Gesichtszügen und fließenden Bewegungen. Er wirkte besorgt und redete leise auf die Frau ein, die aussah, als könnte sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen oder sich plötzlich umdrehen und fliehen. Er war der Mann mit der Tenorlage, stellte Severus fest. Demnach musste die Frau die mit der schrillen Stimme sein.

Während Severus die beiden noch musterte, blickte der Araber überraschend auf und sah ihn an, ernst, traurig, fast mitleidig. Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander und erwiderte den Blick stolz und herausfordernd. Ein spöttisches Lächeln kräuselte die Mundwinkel des anderen Mannes, er nickte, als habe er nichts anderes erwartet und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der nervösen Frau zu.

Zuletzt erschien Dario. Er kam offenbar direkt von der Arbeit, denn er trug die Dienstuniform der Auroren.

_Jetzt ist es also soweit. Jetzt kommen sie, um mich für meine Taten zahlen zu lassen. _

Severus' Mund war trocken und sein Körper schien sich irgendwie zu entgrenzen, in der Sommerhitze zu zerfließen. Hilfe suchend blickte er zu Feli hinüber, doch diesmal hatte sie kein Lächeln, kein noch so kleines Zeichen der Beruhigung für ihn. Ihre Augen waren kalt und ihre Züge bleich und hölzern, fremd, abweisend.

Rasch sah Severus zu Joshua, doch der schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. Dann zu Dario, auf dessen Gesicht ein kaltes, triumphierendes Lächeln lag. Rhia trat an die Seite ihres Mannes. Severus konnte in ihren Augen lesen, dass sie gewusst hatte, was da auf ihn zukam. Auch sie lächelte. Schadenfroh. Böse.

_Du hast so oft dem Dunklen Lord gegenübergestanden. Dumbledore. Den Ministeriumsauroren. Dem Zauberergamot. Deinen nervenden Schülern. Es ist ein Spiel. Nur ein Spiel. Lass dich nicht einschüchtern. Zeig keine Angst. Schotte dich ab. Leere deinen Geist. _

Severus konzentrierte sich ganz auf seinen Atem, zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er hatte viel Schlimmeres überstanden als diese Konfrontation mit einem halben Dutzend seiner Opfer.

_Ruhig bleiben. Gib dir keine Blöße. _

Er brachte seinen Geist, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle. Die Hitze verschwand, er wurde kalt und ruhig.

_So ist es gut. Du fürchtest den Tod nicht – was kann dir Angst machen? _

Nach vielleicht dreißig Sekunden richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach außen, ließ seinen Blick über die in einem Halbkreis um ihn versammelten Personen schweifen.

_Ein armseliger Haufen Idioten. Keine ernst zu nehmende Gefahr._

Feli trat einige Schritte vor, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und wandte sich an ihre Begleiter. „Das hier", sagte sie mit einer leichten Handbewegung in seine Richtung, „ist Severus Snape. Jede und jeder von euch hat – direkt oder indirekt – Schaden durch ihn erlitten und Wiedergutmachung von ihm zu fordern. Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn ihr seine Erinnerung ein wenig auffrischen würdet." Sie trat zurück in den Halbkreis und wandte sich mit einem Kopfnicken an die hochgewachsene Frau mit dem erstarrten Gesicht. „Assunta, vielleicht möchtest du anfangen?"

Die Angesprochene biss sich auf die Lippen, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah bittend zu dem Araber an ihrer Seite. Der Mann seufzte leise und nickte knapp. „Ich werde für Assunta sprechen." Er machte drei Schritte auf Severus zu und bedachte ihn wieder mit seinem durchdringenden, ernsten Blick. „Mein Name ist Khalid", sagte er sanft. „Assunta ist meine Schwägerin. Sie hat vor zehn Jahren meinen Bruder Jamil geheiratet und die beiden haben eine ausgesprochen glückliche Ehe geführt. Beide haben für das Zaubereiministerium gearbeitet, Jamil in der Abteilung für Magische Sportveranstaltungen, Assunta in der Abteilung zur Kontrolle magischer Geschöpfe. Sie hatten vier Kinder und galten als _die_ perfekte Familie. Bis vor einem Jahr. Da kamt ihr. Ihr seid in ihr Haus gestürmt, mitten in der Nacht, habt die Kinder aus den Betten gezerrt und meinen Bruder ... Nun, du wirst wohl wissen, was ihr in solchen Fällen zu tun pflegt. Am Ende habt ihr sie getötet, alle fünf. Aber Assunta, Assunta habt ihr nicht getötet. Ihr habt sie nicht einmal angerührt. Gelähmt habt ihr sie mit einem Zauberspruch, so dass sie alles mit ansehen musste, ohne ihnen helfen zu können. Und dann seid ihr gegangen, so wie ihr gekommen wart, ohne ein Wort der Erklärung. Es sei denn, euer Lachen wäre die Erklärung gewesen."

Severus schluckte mühsam. Seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt. „Ich war nicht dabei", sagte er rau.

„Vielleicht nicht", erwiderte Khalid. „Aber das macht nichts. Es macht keinen Unterschied, ob du damals dabei warst oder ein andermal, ob du ihre Familie getötet hast oder die einer anderen. Es kommt auf dasselbe hinaus. Du bist schuldig, so oder so." Khalid trat zurück zu den anderen, ohne seinen Blick von Severus zu nehmen.

An seiner Stelle trat die kleine Hexe mit den strubbligen grauen Haaren vor. „Alice Carrol", sagte sie knapp. „Todesser haben meinen Sohn Leon getötet, und das ist alles, was ich dazu zu sagen habe." Sie gab Jonathan Brice einen kleinen Schubs. Unbehagen malte sich auf dem blassen Gesicht des Jungen ab. Er blieb stehen, wo er war und sagte sehr leise: „Mein Bruder Aswin. Er war in Slytherin und hat sich ‚Dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf', angeschlossen. Wir haben seit über einem Jahr nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob er noch am Leben ist."

_Doch, das ist er. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das ein Grund zur Freude ist._

Feli trat wieder vor und mit ihr Joshua, Rhia und Dario. „Warum wir hier stehen, weißt du bereits. Wir vertreten unsere Schwester und Schwägerin Amra, unseren Schwager beziehungsweise Bruder Brian und unsere Nichten und Neffen Eleanor, Dyllan und Jeannie. – Und nun zu unserem Plan. Ich habe dir schon gesagt, Severus, dass du dich nützlich machen wirst, indem du uns deine speziellen Fähigkeiten zur Verfügung stellst. Offiziell bist du tot. Dieser Platz verfügt über eine sehr alte Form von magischem Schutz, die dein ... _Lord_ nicht durchdringen kann. Das heißt, für ihn bist du ebenfalls tot. Niemand wird dich suchen."

Severus schluckte. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, warum der Dunkle Lord zwei Wochen lang darauf verzichtet hatte, ihn zu rufen, warum er keinen Suchtrupp losgeschickt hatte, um ihn zu befreien – schließlich war Severus sein bester Mann. Jetzt war alles klar. Von Anfang an hatte er diesen spinnwebfeinen Schleier alter Magie über dem Haus gespürt, eine besondere Art von Naturmagie, sicher mehr als zweitausend Jahre alt. Er war gefangen. Und niemand würde ihn suchen.

„Und ... wie genau stellt ihr euch das vor?", fragte er heiser. „Wobei soll ich euch helfen?" Wie könnten ihnen seine „speziellen Fähigkeiten" schon von Nutzen sein? Er konnte foltern und morden, tödliche Tränke brauen, jemanden unter den Imperius stellen oder ...

„Nun, ganz einfach. Jonathan hier zum Beispiel hat in drei Monaten seine N.E.W.T.-Prüfungen zu bestehen. Hogwarts ist zwar geschlossen worden, aber die meisten Kinder arbeiten trotzdem weiter, mit Hilfe von Büchern und Lerngruppen unter Leitung älterer Schüler, oder auch mit Hilfe von Privatlehrern, sofern sie sich welche leisten können. Die Prüfungen werden ebenfalls stattfinden, bei den Schülern zu Hause und unter besonderen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Tja, und Jonathan, der sein Examen gerne bestehen würde, um anschließend Zaubertränke zu studieren" – Severus hob verblüfft beide Augenbrauen – „braucht ein bisschen Unterstützung auf dem Weg dorthin. Und da du dafür verantwortlich bist, dass seine Schule geschlossen wurde ..."

„Und ich", schaltete sich die kleine grauhaarige Hexe ein, „brauche ein paar spezielle Zaubertränke für meine Pflanzen. Ich führe eine magische Gärtnerei, und all dieses lästige Krabbelzeugs ..."

Nachhilfe und Ungeziefervernichtung ... Es hätte schlimmer kommen können, dachte Severus mit kraftloser Ironie.

Doch er wusste, dass es in Wirklichkeit nicht um diese Handlangerdienste ging – sie waren nur Dekoration und Vorwand, scheinheilig als „Wiedergutmachung" tituliert. Dahinter verbarg sich seine wirkliche Strafe: Von nun an würde er seinen Opfern täglich in die Augen sehen müssen, und zwar ohne die Maske aus Überlegenheit und Arroganz, die er in Hogwarts niemals abgelegt hatte. Dies waren keine Schüler, seiner Gnade auf Wohl und Wehe ausgeliefert. Dies waren seine Richter, und sie konnten sich jederzeit in seine Henker verwandeln. Severus graute vor dem Tag, an dem er Assunta und Khalid alleine würde gegenübertreten müssen.

XIXIXIXIXIX

_Authors Notes:_

_Diese Geschichte wurde abgebrochen und wird aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht zu Ende geführt werden. _


End file.
